The Station Hotel
by FaiithBabeSz
Summary: Basically, two girls go to a haunted hotel, they dont know its haunted and they sleep in a room which by night is occopied by a creature, they get led away, but what will happen to them? ......


**The Station Hotel **

This story was inspired by one of my best mates; Alanya and our English lesson, you're legendry babes. x

Mysteriously, it was silent. No people, no animals and you couldn't even hear the tree's swaying about in the wind. However, that's what's it always like at the Station Hotel. It's located in Dudley, by a zoo, quite ordinary really. Although, that's what you would think, but it's full of ghosts. Well, actually, maybe just the odd witch and black cat? Now that's correct.

It all started when someone put a curse on the hotel, in 1981. This meant that everyone who slept in the, Captain Suite would never be there in the morning. But Alanya and Lucy didn't know that, so when they booked up, no one told them about the curse. The employees wanted to know if it was true or not. So when Alanya and Lucy turned up with their suitcases bolted up so they didn't open, they were shocked at what they had booked up for.

"It's supposed to be 4 stars!" Alanya implied.

"I know. It looks more like a castle that's hasn't been cleaned and has been left to age!" Lucy replied.

They carefully paced themselves before arriving at the reception.

"Hello, I'm Lucy and this is my sister, Alanya. We are here for a luxury weekend in the Captain Suite, could you help us?" Lucy asked

The women in her 60's I would say went blank. No movement occurred and then suddenly, she hesitated, typing into the computer rapidly.

"Ah yes, the sisters, we have been awaiting your arrival." The pale-faced women spoke for the first time we had been there, but with a hint of panic in her tone.

She stood up, of her torn material chair and shuffled over to the key rack. Alanya and Lucy realised that their key would be the only one missing from the collection in front of them.

As they walked up the crooked staircase, each step would creek as they placed their feet down. Eventually, they got to their room, it was room 133, and Alanya inserted the key into the keyhole and pressed down the ice cold handle. Inside it was dark and cold, and that was without even turning the light on. Lucy turned on the light switch to reveal the cobweb-coated room filled with ancient furniture.

"I want my money back! This is disgusting!" Alanya whined.

"We can't, did I not tell you it's a non-refundable ticket?" Lucy asked

"No!" Alanya shouted at Lucy.

Trying to calm herself down Alanya steadily paced herself before carefully sitting down on the half broken single bed.

"It's not the comfiest thing in the world, but it will have to do." Alanya spoke

"Yes, it will. Right, I'm going to bed, I'm tired after all the driving I've done today." Lucy said to Alanya who was too busy dusting off an old TV.

As Lucy snuggled down into a goodnights sleep, Alanya turned on the television and started watching a documentary about ghosts.

"Hey Lucy, come watch this. Lucy?" Alanya questioned. She turned her head to find that Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucy, come on, it's not the time to be playing hide and seek, you know!" Alanya was defiantly worried. Where was she, where could she be?

Unexpectedly, someone grabbed Alanya from behind, blind folding her and covering her mouth. She tried to speak, but the tape over her mouth was too tight. She didn't know where she was or who had taken her, but she had a feeling that the same person who took her would have taken Lucy.

Alanya could feel her legs being dragged across the floor, but then she suddenly stopped and the tape over her mouth was ripped off, leaving her skin sore. Then slowly her blindfold was untied and lifted over her head, to reveal a dark, smoky room before her eyes. On Alanya's left was a table and on that table was a saw, hammer and nails and on her right were 2 prison cells, the one of them with Lucy inside.

"Lucy, what's going to happen to us?" Alanya sobbed, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, and all that Lucy could do was sign and shake her head in disbelief.

In the far distance, footsteps could be heard, and they were getting closer and closer. But before you knew it, they were there, right beside you. Alanya was thrown into the empty cell before she even had chance to look at this monster.


End file.
